<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the name of the moon, i'll punish you! by sehunagenda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332417">in the name of the moon, i'll punish you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda'>sehunagenda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, Crossdressing, Jongdae is cosplaying Sailor Moon in this, M/M, Mild Crossdressing Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sailor Moon Cosplay, Sightly Inhebriated sex, Smut, They fuck with the cosplay on, crossplaying to be accurate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Jongdae appeared at his door with a full Sailor Moon costume on, Minseok knew that night was going to be torture</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO-M Fic Fest R2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the name of the moon, i'll punish you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/gifts">uxiumin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #98: PWP: Jongdae wears his Sailor Moon cosplay in the bedroom. Character A can’t wait to fuck him in it </p><p>Author's note: So, this is actually a birthday gift for my friend, I love you so much girl, you know who you are!! I hope you enjoyed this ^^<br/>Of course, thanks to the mods, to the prompter and to all the readers, enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The situation was infuriating. They had gone to the party as a couple, right? Matching costumes and everything. Minseok had even gotten the stupid cape and eye mask. Well, okay, he didn’t think it was stupid, it was cool; his costume was cool. </p><p>So, they had gone as a couple. Minseok was obviously Tuxedo Mask, while Jongdae was obviously Sailor Moon. When he agreed to go as those two, Minseok thought Jongdae was joking, but his boyfriend made himself clear, he was completely serious about it. So Minseok thought that Jongdae would wear a funny version of Usagi. Or at least like, pants under the skirt. Well, Minseok was fucking wrong.</p><p>Jongdae had showed up at his doorstep wearing a full costume of Usagi, wig and makeup on point, no pants on sight, just a miniskirt. He was even wearing fake boobs, his dedication was astonishing. Jongdae pretended to be cute and soft but Minseok saw him smirk when people looked at his butt. Fuck.</p><p>So, they came as a couple. But Minseok was being obviously ignored by everyone, the natural thing to do when Jongdae was right there, looking incredibly sinful with his costume. Cosplay? He was acting like Usagi – which was driving Minseok mad, by the way – so it could be called cosplay. Minseok wasn’t so sure, it was Jongdae who usually did cosplay, not him, even if he supported one hundred percent his boyfriend. </p><p>Huang fucking Zitao was talking to Jongdae now, with a hand on his shoulder, what was he thinking? Minseok almost growled, trying to get to them, which proved to be a difficult battle because they were at the other side of a room full of people. Jongdae was doing nothing to placate Minseok’s rage, twirling one of his pigtails, with a cocky smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“So what did you say?” he could already hear the conversation, Jongdae’s voice coming out muffled.</p><p>“Of course I said that he would have to buy me the car first” was Zitao’s answer. What the hell were they talking about?</p><p>“Aw, poor Yifan” Jongdae laughed, taking his hair – the wig’s hair – out of his face “did you came together tonight?”</p><p>“Actually yes, he should be getting us a drink”</p><p>Minseok arrived at last, stopping next to Zitao, glaring at him “Hello, Zitao”</p><p>“Oh, Minseok!” Zitao said, with a big smile. Minseok narrowed his eyes. Maybe he was a little too drunk, because he shouldn’t be seeing Zitao as a thread. “What is your costume?”</p><p>Minseok pressed his lips close. Zitao was going as a fucking cat, of course. He went to stand next to Jongdae, putting his hand in his waist, a little possessively. He wasn’t looking at Jongdae, but he was perfectly aware of the grin his boyfriend was wearing. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Couple costume!” Zitao said, clapping excitedly “I’ll have to convince Yifan. He insisted in coming as Batman and I refuse to go as Robin. I have class, you know”</p><p>He was going as a fucking cat, which Minseok didn’t consider classy, but whatever. “Please, do” Jongdae said. He had put his hand on Minseok back, and was rubbing circles with his fingers on it. Minseok almost shivered. “But first, the car”</p><p>“Oh, he already bought it” Zitao snorted “He was that desperate to take me to that wedding, huh? I wasn’t even serious about the car, but hey, I’m not gonna complain”</p><p>“Who is taking you to what wedding?” Minseok asked, because he was drunk, but he would never turn down gossiping.</p><p>“Oh, Yifan” Zitao said “He wants to introduce me to his parents already, I guess”</p><p>“Wait, introduce you why?” Minseok was officially lost. </p><p>“As his boyfriend, of course. You know Yifan is a romantic deep down” Zitao scoffed a little, but he was clearly smiling.</p><p>Turns up, Zitao and Yifan were dating for almost two months now and Minseok hadn’t heard. When Zitao finally disappeared, Jongdae whispered in Minseok’s ear. “Were you jealous?”</p><p>Minseok hit his arm, because yes, of course. Why was Jongdae so much taller than him? Oh, yes, the heels. “I was not” he hissed.</p><p>Jongdae put  his wicked smile on, turning his act on a second later. Suddenly, the smile was gone, only a little cute pout remaining. How did he manage to make his eyes look bigger like that? “Minseokkie” he whined, clinging to his arm “ain’t you gonna protect me from bad guys?”</p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to be Sailor Moon?” Minseok snapped back. Jongdae’s hand in his back went a little down, almost slipping into his pants, remaining there. “You can protect yourself”</p><p>“But what excuse will I have to give you a reward then?” Jongdae muttered in his ear, making Minseok shudder. Then, he pulled away, his cocky smile again on his face. Minseok was sure that his face and his ears were redder that Jongdae’s bow. </p><p>“I-“</p><p>“Shh shh” Jongdae said “Go get us some drinks, be useful Tuxedo Mask”</p><p>Minseok grunted, but did as he was told. When he came back, Jongdae was gone. What the fuck, Jongdae. Luckily for him, he was very spotable in his Usagi costume – sorry, cosplay. He wasn’t alone, at his side was Yixing, with his sweet smile and dimple showing. Minseok was too drunk for this shit, because he knew when Jongdae was flirting – he had done it with him a lot before, still did, after all – and that definitely counted as flirting.</p><p>He approached them, quicker this time, with the drinks in his hands. </p><p>“Hey Yixing” he said. The other turned to greet him.</p><p>“Oh, Minseok, I didn’t see you all night” Yixing said. Minseok liked Yixing, a lot, but in that moment his mind was full with Jongdae.</p><p>“Ah, well yeah, Jongdae has been using me to get him drinks, I’m a very busy man”</p><p>Yixing and Jongdae both laughed, as if Minseok was joking, which he was not. Minseok was completely serious, thank you very much. After snatching his drink off Minseok’s hand, Jongdae took a sip, now wearing his trademark smirk. </p><p>“I should pay attention to Minseok” Jongdae explained to Yixing as he moved closer to Minseok, putting one arm around his waist. “He has been grumpy all night”</p><p>“And why would that be” Minseok mumbled with a frown.</p><p>“Awww, you are cute when you get jealous” Jongdae whispered in his ear. Then, he turned to Yixing “I think we’ll get going, Xing. I miss you, bro, let’s keep in touch”</p><p>Yixing smiled, nodding “Yeah bro, same. Have fun” he giggled after that, probably a little stoned. Typical Yixing.</p><p>After saying goodbye, Jongdae dragged Minseok to the front door. “What’s wrong with you today?” he asked playfully. “I thought you would like the dress”</p><p>“Oh, I like the dress” Minseok assured him, invading all his personal space – not that Jongdae minded, with how he was smiling –, his hand creeping up Jongdae’s skirt “The problem is that I’m not the only one”</p><p>“Of course you are not” Jongdae snorted “Have you seen my legs? I even shaved”</p><p>“I’ve seen your legs” Minseok whispered, one of his hands still under Jongdae skirt, the other one grabbing his waist. “I don’t like other people staring at you like that.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who stares at me” Jongdae retorted, shivering when Minseok’s hand caressed his skin “You are the only one who is going to enjoy them, after all”</p><p>Minseok almost growled after that, his hand going up, finding something that felt like panties, definitely not Jongdae’s usual boxers. “What are these, Jongdae?” he asked in a low voice, his hand playing with the elastic waistband of said panty.</p><p>Jongdae gasped, biting his lower lip “A gift. I bought them just for tonight”</p><p>Minseok slammed him against the closed door. No one was noticing them, everyone already wasted or stoned – or both. He kissed Jongdae, licking inside his mouth, until he heard his boyfriend moan.</p><p>“There’s something else” Jongdae gasped when Minseok pulled back from the kiss.</p><p>“What did you do, kitty?” Minseok asked, even if he had an idea of what could it be. The hand that had been playing with the panty in the side of Jongdae’s leg moved to the back. There, Minseok brought his hand to his boyfriend’s rear and down, until he found what he was searching for. The little round plastic end sticking out of Jongdae’s hole sent a rush of heat to Minseok’s dick. “You are so naughty, uh?” Minseok said pushing the plug with his fingers, making Jongdae gasp.</p><p>“Only for you” he mewled, while Minseok took the plug, pulling it a little before pushing it back again. Jongdae had to suppress a moan then, his cheeks a nice shade of red. Minseok thought he was beautiful, all flustered like that.</p><p>“Let’s go back to your room” Minseok said, letting the plug go “I want to fuck you”</p><p>Jongdae held his breath for a few moments, composing himself. “Please. I’ve been waiting all night” he answered, with that dangerous smile he had, lips curling upwards.</p><p>They didn’t even say goodbye, fleeing to Jongdae’s single room – a blessing, because Minseok lived in the frat house, sharing a room, which meant little privacy. Before they could enter, Minseok slammed him against the closed door, kissing Jongdae hungrily. He was so pretty, with the makeup still perfectly done, with his costume all tidy and beautiful. </p><p>“I’m going to rip this off you the moment we’re inside” Minseok whispered in Jongdae’s ear the same time his boyfriend fumbled with the key of the apartment.</p><p>“Don’t you dare” Jongdae hissed “If you break this I’ll break your nose, this costs a lot”</p><p>“Then I’ll have to fuck you with the costume on, kitty” Minseok purred “Would you like that better?”</p><p>The silence was answer enough, Jongdae finally opening the door with a click. Minseok smiled, groping his ass, which made Jongdae yelp in surprise. “Let’s go, you kinky shit” Jongdae huffed, even though he was clearly turned on by the idea. Who was the kinky one then?</p><p>The moment the door was closed they were kissing again, Minseok’s hands over Jongdae’s ass while Jongdae had his in his boyfriend’s hair. “Carry me” Jongdae whispered, all the warning he gave before giving a little jump, hooking his legs around Minseok’s waist.</p><p>Minseok held him, a firm grip on Jongdae so he wouldn’t fall while they kept kissing. Jongdae liked that, liked how strong Minseok was, able to carry him, to manhandle him as he wished. Minseok loved doting on Jongdae so they were both very happy with their arrangement. Besides, he worked out for a reason, what better for showing off than this?</p><p>The bed was too far, Minseok almost throwing Jongdae on it. His boyfriend quickly recovered, spreading on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, a leg half bent. His hands were gripping the bedsheets while he waited for Minseok to stop admiring him.</p><p>“Do you like what you see?” Jongdae asked, smirking.</p><p>“What do you think?” Minseok retorted, getting out of the stupid costume, starting from the cape, then taking his shirt off. Jongdae’s eyes drifted down his torso, his boyfriend licking his lips at the sight of Minseok’s abs. </p><p>“Come here already, show-off” Jongdae replied, looking at him in the eyes again, challenging.</p><p>Minseok took off his pants next, with his shoes and shocks, leaving only the boxers. Jongdae bit his lips, his gaze drifting to Minseok’s crotch. Minseok grinned, knowing perfectly that he was already half hard only from kissing – kissing Jongdae in that damn costume.</p><p>He was on the bed in a blink, climbing on it to have Jongdae under him. “I feel so naked next to you” he said before kissing Jongdae’s neck, earning him a gasp from the other.</p><p>“You are so hot” Jongdae slurred, Minseok still kissing, licking, nipping at his neck. He started to suck, trying to leave a mark, knowing how much Jongdae loved them. </p><p>“And you are so pretty, dressed like this” Minseok said, admiring his work on Jongdae’s skin. Perfect.</p><p>“Then fuck me already, Kim Minseok” Jongdae whined, slapping his arm. “Come on”</p><p>Minseok gave his boyfriend a kiss before carefully lifting the skirt, his hand caressing the soft skin on Jongdae’s inner thigh. “Alright, lift your legs” Minseok muttered, licking his lips.</p><p>“No, wait” Jongdae shivered when Minseok stroked his skin, too close to the fabric of Jongdae’s panties, God. He wiggled under Minseok, turning himself so he was on his hand and knees. Minseok couldn’t see his face anymore, but his ears were red so Minseok laughed. “Like this better” Jongdae managed to let out.</p><p>“Who am I to defy your wishes?” Minseok said, slapping Jongdae’s butt. Jongdae moaned and his arms just gave up, letting his body fall against the bed, ass still lifted to Minseok. </p><p>Minseok took his sweet time –  knowing that Jongdae was waiting, trembling with excitement – before lifting the skirt again. And then he saw them, the panties. So pretty, they enhanced Jongdae’s butt. He slipped his finger inside them and pulled, letting it go so they snapped against Jongdae’s skin. </p><p>His boyfriend hissed at this, but didn’t complain, so Minseok did it again. “I hope you don’t like these too much” he whispered “because I’m going to tear them off”</p><p>“Do it, do it” Jongdae whined “I don’t care, you’ll buy me new ones”</p><p>Minseok slapped his ass again. “You are right, you brat”</p><p>So, Minseok just tore the panties, with his hand. The fabric was actually very weak and it took no effort to do it, and he quickly threw them to somewhere in the room.</p><p>Jongdae huffed. “Minseok, I swear to God, if you don’t hurry up…” Instead of answering, Minseok took the plug, pulling it out and then slamming it inside again, causing Jongdae to moan. He did it a few more times, until Jongdae was once again complaining. “Take the fucking thing out and replace it with something better, Minseok” he hissed.</p><p>Minseok whistled, and lubed his fingers a little before pulling the plug out. “Okay, let’s see how stretched you are” Minseok mumbled, before carefully putting directly three fingers inside Jongdae’s hole. Surprisingly – or not – they went easily inside. “You are more than ready, honey, were you that eager?”</p><p>“As if you weren’t” Jongdae whined, but the voice came softened because his face was against the sheets, his eyes closed. He whined, moving his butt when Minseok fingers didn’t move fast enough. “Come on…”</p><p>Minseok laughed, gave him a last slap, and pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his dick. “Alright kitty, I’m going in”</p><p>“Finally” Jongdae said, ending the word with a long moan when Minseok just thrusted inside, bottoming out in the first try. He stilled for a second, noticing Jongdae’s elaborated breath, and when his boyfriend finally calmed down, he started to move, thrusting fast and hard like he knew Jongdae liked it.</p><p>In no time Jongdae was already moaning when Minseok hit his prostate over and over again – he knew his boyfriend’s body like his own, so finding it was almost automatic. Jongdae’s cock was leaking precum, but neither of them touched it, because they knew Jongdae could come untouched.</p><p>“Come on, baby” Minseok grunted “Come on my cock”</p><p>Those – in Minseok later opinion, kinda cringy – words seemed to do the trick, because Jongdae shaked, his semen splattering between his costume and the sheets under him, and clenching around Minseok’s dick. Minseok just thrusted a couple of times more before he was coming as well.</p><p>They just both… collapsed, Minseok over Jongdae, still inside of him. </p><p>“Alright, pull out” Jongdae complained “And wash me, I deserve it”</p><p>Minseok snorted, kissing his nose and pulling out, just like he had demanded. “Alright, you whiny baby”</p><p>He got up, ready to go into the bathroom to get some wet towels to wipe and clean everything. They would need to change the sheets.</p><p>“Ah, and Minseok?” Jongdae said, making Minseok turn. He was in the cosplay, looking stunning, even if the makeup was a disaster in that moment. “Next time, you wear the skirt”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sehunagenda">twitter</a> !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>